tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Harold the Helicopter
Harold the Helicopter is a song from the fifth season dedicated to Harold. The tune is based on his theme. Lyrics :Who do you call when the chips are down :When your back is against the wall :When there's no way out :And time is running out :And you're heading for a fall? :High in the sky :Suddenly comes the hero :You can rely on him :Harold the Helicopter, pride of the skies :First to the rescue should help be required :Harold the Helicopter, brave is he :Courage is his name :So look to the skies, should danger arise :Look to the skies, for Harold will be there :He is a natural hero :He is guardian of the skies :And down through the years there are many tales :Of his courage in the skies :Out from the clouds :Suddenly comes the hero :We recognize that sound :Harold the Helicopter, pride of the skies :First to the rescue should help be required :Harold the Helicopter, brave is he :Courage is his name :So look to the skies, should danger arise :Reach for the sky, for Harold will be there :Harold the Helicopter, pride of the skies :First to the rescue should help be required :Harold the Helicopter, brave is he :Courage is his name :So look to the skies :See how he flies :You can rely :For Harold will be there Audio Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald * Duke * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Terence * Bertie * Trevor * Caroline * Harold * Tiger Moth * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Jeremiah Jobling * Jem Cole * Farmer Trotter Episodes * Percy and Harold * Percy's Promise * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train * All at Sea * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * Trucks! * Toby and the Flood * Thomas and the Rumours * Oliver's Find * Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday * Make Someone Happy Deleted and Extended Scenes * All at Sea - A deleted scene of Harold flying through the sky. * Toby and the Flood: # The scene of Harold landing at the party has been extended. # The scene of Toby floating on the bridge is extended. # A deleted zoom-in on the "Beware the Waterfall" sign. # An extended shot of Harold flying through the grey clouds. * Oliver's Find - A deleted scene of Harold flying over Oliver's train and a house. * Make Someone Happy: # The scene of Harold flying over Donald has been extended. # An extended shot of Harold taking off carrying Mrs. Kyndley. * Trucks!: # The scene of Harold flying over a village has been extended. # A deleted close-up of Harold at the end of the episode. # The very last scene of the episode with Rusty and Harold has been extended. * Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday: # A deleted scene of Harold flying over a field to Tiger Moth's rescue. # Two deleted scenes of Harold landing next to Tiger Moth. * Unknown - A deleted scene from the fifth season of Sir Topham Hatt, on the telephone, looking at a map. Trivia * A version without lyrics can be seen on the Happy Holidays VHS. In other languages Gallery File:HaroldtheHelicopterUKtitlecard.jpg|UK title card File:HaroldtheHelicopter1.jpg File:HaroldtheHelicopter2.jpg File:HaroldtheHelicopter4.jpg File:HaroldtheHelicopter3.jpg File:HaroldtheHelicopter.png File:HaroldtheHelicopter5.jpg File:HaroldtheHelicopter6.jpg File:TobyandtheFlood6.jpg File:TobyandtheFlood61.png File:Tobyandtheflood34.PNG File:TobyandtheFlood63.png File:Percy'sPromise27.png File:Percy'sPromise10.png File:TobyandtheFlood66.png File:TobyandtheFlood8.jpg File:TobyandtheFlood67.png File:TobyandtheFlood54.png File:Tobyandtheflood36.PNG File:Tobyandtheflood39.PNG File:TobyandtheFlood2.jpg File:Percy'sPromise52.png|Percy File:Percy'sPromise2.png File:Percy'sPromise11.png File:ThomasandtheRumours19.JPG File:Trucks4.png File:Trucks2.png File:AllatSea32.png|Duck File:AllatSea37.png File:AllatSea33.png File:AllatSea34.png File:AllatSea35.png File:PercyandHarold21.png File:PercyandHarold28.png File:Oliver'sFind64.png File:Oliver'sFind74.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday17.jpg File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday42.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday43.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday7.jpg File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday18.jpg File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday19.jpg File:PercyandHarold35.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure69.png File:PercyandHarold36.PNG File:Trucks12.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure68.png File:ThomasandtheRumours59.png File:Oliver'sFind77.jpg File:MakeSomeoneHappy13.jpg File:MakeSomeoneHappy24.jpg File:MakeSomeoneHappy14.jpg File:ThomasandtheRumours19.JPG File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain50.png File:Trucks2.jpg File:Trucks65.png File:ThomasandtheRumours39.png|Gordon and Harold File:TobyandtheFlood12.jpg File:TobyandtheFlood1.jpg Song File:Harold, the Helicopter - Music Video Category:Songs